Halcyon Misc.
"Idk" (6/8/15) (Actually Started: June 9, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: June 10, 2015}) At war. For decades, the Galactic Federation has fought against the genocidal menace called the Reavers.... Fatigue came when he thought about it, even when he barked orders at himself beforehand his mind would always let the thought creep up at the worst times. At the moment, Lieutenant Marek struggled to continue with his pull up contest with himself, trying to beat his old score of three hundred. He was a dozen shy of the same, but switched his mind to other recent events before he lost to himself; the annihilation of an entire Federation fleet in the Godora system, the Fynek system officially become secessionists after Zion incident and now the Federation was sending in Marek and his team into hell on Persephone to retrieve kidnapped folk from insurrectionists. The thought irritated him, a small battlegroup of four light cruisers were sent in first to make an opening, practically sacrificing the crews for a measly few. Unacceptable in his eyes, but orders were orders and a proper soldier must obey and carry out orders to the letter. He exhaled as he pulled himself up above the bar again and then dropped down with a chuckle, "Three twenty-seven." Trivia (6/8/15) (Started: June 8, 2015 | {Modified/Continued:}) "There is dialogue that has been spoken for centuries by leaders in history, claiming that the troops before them were all that stood in the way of the enemy, that the." The man known as Hephaestus said to the company of one hundred of his newest cadets. "I'm not going to bother saying that to you, we don't have time." "Unbreakable" (v.I) (Started: 5/29/15 - Notebook) (Transfer - Online, 5/30/15) Cast *Amanda Cerny as Captain Arion (or Palmer) Imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit; persecuted by his own, shunned by his family, and desperate not to die in the notorious installation known to make inmates disappear, a young man must fight his way out alongside his fellow inmates to a new life on the outside. Or accept the opportunity of something more. "Ugh!" That was the only sound he made when he received a balled fist to the jaw and again when he hit the muddied floor of the Vakarian Judiciary Detention Center's pit level, a large circular hole in the ground filled with dozens of cells and one exit that was constantly guarded. Commonly called Hell, Shithole and many other names -- the guards were notorious for their treatment of prisoners, even torturing them on the first day they arrive. That's how it was for Marek when he was a new arrival, barely seven months back, they messed with him for hours "educating" him in the proper way to treat the guards with respect, while the captain of the guard Dyon Komeed stood by enjoying the show. After the session, Marek was thrown into the first cell that had a vacancy, sporting negligence in the effort to safeguard the new inmate from the more raucous prisoners. There, while bloodied and battered he had to fight off offenders who came at him the first night, but he was assisted by the only decent human being in that forsaken place, Luke Carmichael, a poor kid from Solis. After seven months of cohabitation in the same filthy cell, that same poor kid just knocked him to the ground with much zeal and the crowd cheered and jeered around them, but the Yakshi guard on duty showed a bit of distaste when Marek got back up returned the favor. "F'vek! F'vek jii du rhest!" The guard yelled in his native tongue that few there understood. He pulled Marek off Luke and struck him in the side sending a lot of pain through his system, however, he was simply the distraction. The guard continued yelling at him in his people's tongue as Luke struck him from behind with a large rock, he then collapsed onto Marek. He pushed him off and clasped a hand Luke was offering, pulling him up. "Thanks." He said, "What do we do with him?" "Well, seeing as how there's only one way out and it's locked with the proper biometrics, I was going to cut off his hand or head in order to get us out." He turned his head and looked at Jek the Thyrian, one of the masterminds of the escape, "Give it to me." He was physically mortified by the sight of the blood and the dead guard, he did always have a weak stomach, but Marek couldn't blame him, he suffered from it too, although over the course of time he became kind of numb to the brutality and right now they didn't have time to have regrets. It was too late. "Jek!" The five-foot-seven caramel-skinned Thyrian jumped with a start and tossed a shiv at Luke's feet. Clasping the hand-crafted blade in his muddied hands he aimed the guard's wrist and pressed hard, immediately cutting flesh from the four fingered man -- it was mere moments before Luke completely severed the hand and raised it in the air as if it were a trophy. "That was step one, brothers! What's step two?" "Ascend from darkness!" They all shouted and began charging toward the doors led by their severed hand wielding messiah. Before following, Marek stooped down next to the guard's body and whispered, "We appreciate your donation." He chuckled then exited and found himself with a dozens of trained rifles on him and his fellow convicts. "Did we cover all our bases, Mare?" Luke asked, hesitantly. He didn't answer with words, he just simply smiled as he raised his hands in surrender. Next Part (6/14/15) Gabrielle Arion, captain of the Serenity, a light freighter sat in the pilot's seat thinking as her ship glided through space seemingly out of fuel. Her co-pilot looked at her with concerned eyes, he was about to suggest a different course of action but before he could she confirmed that she was going through with it. "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure." He opened communications and heard chatter coming through asking them to identify themselves. "This is Captain Veronica Prior of the Dauntless. We're a freelance scout ship and we ran sprung a leak in our fuel tank, we'd like permission to use your facilities for prepares and refueling." "This is a prison, not a refueling depot, ma'am." "Please we've been drifting for two days. My crew are restless." The voice lowered and tried to mask his whispers to someone he was speaking to, "I know she sounds hot, but we can't—" Her co-pilot gave a look and smirked, she couldn't resist doimg the same. By all standards of men she's had the pleasure of spending time with she was considered extremely attractive, the 'voice and body of an angel' one pf them said "Atton." She said in a low voice that let him know she was set. Maverick: A Halcyon Novella (6/14/15) Pitch black. And eerily silent as he became aware; awoken, but delirious, he couldn't tell which way was up. Within moments he came to grips with himself and rose out of his bunk "Piss off, you scum sucking miora," Gabrielle Arion Halcyon Galaxy (7/18/15) (Started: July 18, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: July 18, 2015}) The Halcyon galaxy is set in a futuristic timeline ? (7/15/15) (Started: July 15, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: July 18, 2015 - July 25, 2015 - July 26, 2015}) Pitch black. And eerily silent as he became aware; awoken, but delirious, he couldn't tell which way was up. Feeling confined as if in an enclosed space, he moved his hands forward, they touched something solid, not metal . . . no, it was glass. He attempted to open it by pushing forward, to no avail instead he deepened his body into the foam-like cushioning he was lying against. Where am I? He thought. He concentrated on remembrance for a moment but couldn't muster a thing; except his name. "Jaron." He whispered to himself. locked the last three oh-eight round into place before sliding the clip into his rifle and settling it on his lap. Formerly: Rookie (8/21/15) (Started: August 21, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) The Zealot, a Genesis-class corvette orbited a small emergency medical space station deep in the outer reaches of space, just outside Coalition territory, idly remaining vigilant in the face possible dangers. Standing sober at their post, providing armed escorts down corridor, even to the latrine and mess hall. It was meant to keep everyone safe and the troops followed their orders. Except for one individual. At the moment, in a private observation room Private (PV2) Aaron Gibson was 'standing at attention' for something else, namely medical officer Elizabeth Yorke's taut body in her undergarments, though it covered her entire torso and some of her lower region, it was a tight in all the right places, leaving very little to the imagination. Category:Halcyon Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff